mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Flock: Conspiracy Theories and Wild Accusations
NP's Anti-Kyara Tactics Here's what we know about the base human-type Fragments so far: • Gets an observably high number of move and standard actions per turn -- at least six of each, that we've seen. *The spell Slow would explicitly limit this to one move or standard per turn. • Blind; navigates via vibrations/sound. *The Darkstalker feat forces it to make a Listen check to detect a hidden creature. *To capitalize on this, the Hide in Plain Sight ''ability granted by a 1-level dip in Shadowdancer allows some mobility for the hidden creature's approach -- or more optimally, the Dark Creature template, which does not have the 10-foot shadow restriction. *'Attack it in the rain. There's nothing game-mechanics-related to back this up, but I get the feeling the constant backround vibration of precipitation ought to screw with its senses somewhat. Bats' sonar doesn't work in the rain, for example. • Attacks with natural weapons -- can't be disarmed. Under natural weapon rules, claws deal Piercing and Slashing damage (though the weird spear-head asshole is probably Piercing exclusively). *how do I counter a stove • Immune to/counteracts/'breaks physical weapons '-- implies not just high armor, but some kind of Hardness? *Bypass with Brilliant Energy weapons. *Alternately, use energy-based attacks -- in combination with Darkstalker, this begs for the Dragonfire Strike feat. It looks like any direct Kyara-killer would be a rogue/Shadow Hand swordsage/other sneaky-type. • Estimated base speed of 100. Enormous Jump bonus probably due to its speed; the Jump skill grants +4 for every ten feet beyond 30. Makes it hard to pin down. *'''SO TRIP THE FUCK OUT OF IT. Making it prone would force it to use that one move action to get back up. *The Master Thrower prestige class has the Trip Shot feature as one of its ability options, which opens up ranged tripping possibilities -- either that or attacking with a pair of bolas. Slow it, trip it from afar, and have the Darkstalker move in for the kill while it's getting up. *So basically Sonia and Strife are a premade Kyara-smacking duo? ''OXFORD IS A LICH WITH GENTLE REPOSE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE the cataclysms were staged watch out for the government- CONFRIMED BY PEOPLE'S COUCH AUT 16, WHATEVER FUCKING YEAR Iolari the intimidating quadryph-egret is Dad. Sirius Sturm is somehow in posession of Beschluss, and is the reason that the orcs approached Algus in the first place. Alternatively to the above, Sirius IS Dad, and is using the orcs to run things from afar- why he needs a liason, and why the liason specifically was in New Dalven to deal with the whatups. Oxford is some sort of crime lord or has some extravagant martial training- he's too smart too be happy while confined by Woodhouse- either that or he's actually working for Cortés or something? I don't like how this whole thing smells. The Spires are all part of one massive creature.? Or they're part of multiple smaller massive creatures. Oxford is a '''lobsterlich,' and he goes peench peench. (HERA ARE YOU PSYCHIC.) The carriers are eldritch abominations. Flock is actually a tale of very stealthy cosmic horror. 192488 Hera Semibubble Astral Flockiverse Theory, Soul Ferry Theory The Buyer's real end goal is causing massive inflation in the Vanian economy. Those tiny animals in the next land? They're all baby Flockimals. Sudi's dorm mouse is the major antagonist of Flock. Jupies The Aosith and Durahan are in possession of a certain sort of lifeforce that doesn't drift off to the astral plane when their bodies are destroyed- a small part of it remains in whatever they once inhabited in, allowing other Aosith and 'han to distinguish the remains of dead 'sith/'han from normal clothing. The rest joins a collective strength of some sort, or is repurposed into a different sort of being. When we finally fully investigate the source of the mask's plea, we'll find exactly WHAT they become a part of after they 'die'. My theory goes out to it being some sort of semi-deific entity that fuels the flockimal itself. A similar situation would be the Fal'Cie from FFXIII, a hugely powerful being that can not only create lesser versions of itself to fight and perform tasks for it, but also provide nourishment and in some cases, even a substitute sun. Additionally, the Kyara is a similar thing, but for some sinister force. Only one of it exists cohesively at the moment, but as it continues to feed, it fuels the power driving the cataclysm itself, which may or may not be one of the above 'fal'cie-likes' as described above. (So there's potential for more of them to form.) The cataclysm is in no way related to the demons if the above theory holds, as Kyara is a direct agent of the cataclysm, and the Demons are simply going through the world and picking through the scraps. Based on the above guesses, they probably want to destroy the fal'cie-likes (hereafter referred to as flockimal cores,) so as to fuel some scheme I can't quite speculate on yet. Rentok The Kyara is a being on the same scale as the Flock, completely unknown and unexplainable, and impossible to truly research. It is as much a reaction to the cataclysm as the Flock are, though where the Flock is the world's natural preservation of self through the saving of lives, the Kyara is its natural defense through the elimination of invaders. The cataclysm is being caused by the same force that has alligned the demons and devils- and is using them as its forward force. Mordal and the rest of his race are also a part of that force. Mordal and Rro'Dalgo are not behind it all, but are merely peons of a more powerful force that spans the planes. Alternatively, the Flock is the CAUSE of the cataclysm, it's presence an unstoppable soul-collecting inevitability. That's why resuurection and necromancy doesn't work- the flock is collecting souls. The Aosith and Durahan are containers for those souls, and ended up as sentient races by mere chance- though their maoin function is as soul containers. The Kyara is part of it, a defense against the demons and devils, who are opposed to the Flock itself, since it is becoming more and more powerful and also destroying Prime Material- which the demons want to control, rather than destroy. The demons and devils and others are banding together not under some super powerful being, but out of neccessity to have a chance of stopping the Flock. When an Aosith or Durahan dies, it's soul is forced back into the Flock itself, speeding the process at which they gain power. The Flock themselves are not sentient, but are a tool being used by the true villain, whom we have no idea about. The fact that they are being used to save lives was an unforseen occurence brought about by the accidental sentience of the Aosith and Durahan. The Aosith and Durahan are opposed to the thing behind the flock, though acting separately from the demons devils and whatnot. The Aosith and Durahan will become less and less trusting of the refugees they have saved, because the more refugees they save the more souls the Flock collects- though this is because of all the lives the rescue teams fail to save. Category:METAGAAAAME? Category:Flock Category:Cycle One